American Idol: Freddy's Gang
by Kira Krueger
Summary: As name implies, Freddy, Jason, and Chucky as American Idol Judges...What will happen to the contestants as these judges reveiw their preformances?
1. New Judges

Disclaimer: I do not own Chucky, Pinhead, Jason, Freddy, their movies/ merchandising, or the cast of American Idol/any other random celebrities I may throw in along the way...

Lyrics from: **__**

"Welcome to this week's edition of the hit TV show American Idol!" Ryan Seacrest announced to the already pumped audience.

"Um,...This week is a little different from other episodes, due to the fact we have new judges..." Ryan finished uncomfortably looking behind the stage exit to his left.

"And a new announcer!"

The crowd gasped as Ryan ran off stage like a 4 year old girl, and a guy who looked like he had just stepped off the set of a horror movie took Ryan's place center stage. It was that notorious movie villain Pinhead. The audience applauded.

"Anyway, your new panel of judges consists of: Charles Lee Ray

(a.k.a Chucky)..." And on cue Chucky appeared from behind Pinhead's robe. The crowd remained silent.

"Anything you want to say Charles?" Pinhead asked reluctantly, afraid of the answer.

"Yeah,...Publicity sucks!" Chucky exclaimed, flipping the audience off.

"Our next judge is Jason Voorhees," Pinhead cocked his head toward the left stage entrance, "What do you **_mean _the audience scares you?" Pinhead asked incrediously eyeing the audience. Chucky rolled his clear blue, crystalline eyes at Pinhead.**

" Let me try." Chucky whined.

"O.k. But **_don't even think_ that your going to..."**

"Hey Jason, I think someone just..dissed..yo..momma!" Chucky Bellowed, ignoring Pinhead completely.

"Insult..his..mother." Pinhead finished quietly knowing no one cared at this point. After a few intense moments of listening, Chucky launched into more insults. A few bad jokes/puns later...

"Come on out here Jason...I can't think of anymore insults..."

Ten seconds later, a very shy, nervous hulking frame filled the stage. The figure made Pinhead look like a dwarf. (Chucky IS a dwarf.)

Jason went to stand next to Chucky. Pinhead didn't bother asking Jason if he wanted to say anything, he skipped to the last judge.

"And our last judge is...(Ladies please hold your applause,)...Freddy Krueger!" No one appeared on stage next to Jason. Pinhead looked back stage before choking the words..."FREDRICK! THAT IS SO...DISGUSTING!!!"


	2. Freddy's apperance

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for my contestant Whitney Sade.

"Oh my god! Freddy! Quit that, it's nasty!" Pinhead yelled flushing red from embarrassment. Chucky couldn't resist looking.

"Atta boy Freddy! Yup, your doing great!" Chucky hollered. Pinhead threw him a disapproving glance. Suddenly, Freddy materialized next to Jason.

"You rang, Pincushion?" Freddy sneered.

Chucky ignored them both and exclaimed, "You and Paula, dude? Holy crap! Did you do that just to make Elliot mad?"

"No...I know Elliot liked her, but geez..." Freddy looked across the stage at Pinhead, "Elliot it's nothing like that, I mean, Paula and I are only good friends...with potential benefits...I have to kill her later anyway..."

Pinhead glared at Freddy.

"Your really sick Krueger...You know that?"

"Well aware Elliot, well aware..." Freddy chirped happily.

"At least they weren't doing that on stage." Chucky said out loud.

Pinhead glared at Freddy once more, then gave up before saying: "Fredrick's love life doesn't concern me, or you guys, so, let's begin."

The judges took their seats.

"At least I HAVE a love life..." Freddy grumbled.

The first contestant was a stereo-type Hollywood starlet that looked fairly new on the scene. Pinhead announced her as Whitney Sade.

The contestant walked onto the stage gracefully, head held high, in a clean, red, sparkly dress that mimicked something seen at the Oscars. She had everything going for her until she began to talk.

"Hello new judges! Whitney giggled. "I'll be singing Fergalicious, by Fergie! Yippee for me!" She squeaked like a chipmunk. The lights dimmed and the music started. How unfortunate.


	3. One Down

Disclaimer: I still own nothing except my own characters.

Half way through the song however was, for most, a test of patients.

The whole audience suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom.

Chucky had his fingers plugged in his ears to drown out the sound of Whitney's voice.

Freddy was gritting his rotten teeth together as he tried to make it through the whole song without losing the rest of his sanity.

Jason was unfazed by the whole performance, and seemed to like it.

Pinhead took someone's ipod and listened to "_**Right Round"**_ on repeat for the whole song, gloating when Freddy realized this, causing Freddy to use an obscene hand gesture showing his displeasure, at Pinhead's fantastic luck.

Whitney's song was almost over when Freddy finally lost his cool and motioned for the music to stop.

She stopped as well.

Everyone sighed with relief, silently thanking the lord it was over.

Freddy's comments were harsh, yet true.

"Enough already! Oh My God! Just shut-up!" Freddy yelled across the stage.

Whitney flinched.

She had been in front of many judges before, but none that mean, and generally she had dated him twice prior to the performance of whatever sorts.

"That was a terrible performance! What was going through your mind when you walked in?"

Freddy quickly picked through Whitney's thoughts before coming up with a suitable enough answer to, well, answer with...

"I can be bribed, but not that easy! God, who do you think I am?! Orlando Bloom?!" Freddy laughed.

Whitney became silent.

He plunged back into Whitney's meaningless thoughts.

"I also know your thinking about botox injections, and...oh yeah, your cheating on your fiancé' with his...boss? Am I correct?"

Whitney scoffed.

"What did you think Charles?"

"I think nothing on god's green earth should make a noise like that on purpose...EVER. Unless, of course, your cast as a dying animal in excruciating pain..."

Freddy and Chucky both snickered, whereas, Jason, behind his mask, was scowling.

He held up a dry erase board.

It said:

"I think you did very well for a winner,... I mean beginner...You gave that song a new meaning..."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? IT WAS A SONG ABOUT STEALING GUYS FROM THEIR GIRLFRIENDS!!!" Chucky squeaked.

Freddy cut them short.

"I think, with the exception of Voorhees, we all agree...YOU NEED TO GET LOST! NOW!"

Freddy bellowed.

Whitney ran off stage crying.

"Go home crying to Hubby....Oh yeah, you don't have one anymore!"

Whitney ran faster to the exit, sliding out just as the paparazzi came sneaking in.

The questions kept coming about her and her Fiancé, what they were going to do about their broken relationship, etcetera.

As Whitney raced through the throng of people, Freddy called out:

"This was broad casted to every television in the USA, sweet cheeks!"

Pinhead threw a look Freddy's way.

"Was that necessary Fredrick?"

"Absolutely chief."

Pinhead flashed a dazzling smile to the audience, and cameras still rolling.

"We'll be back after these messages!"


	4. Tiffany's fight

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

~*BACKSTAGE*~

"FRED-RICK!" Pinhead yelled, splitting Freddy's name in two.

"Yes, Oh gracious, Prince of Pain? Whatever is it that you desire?" Freddy mocked, giving a slight bow.

"That is _**The Dark Prince of Pain**_ to you, and don't you forget it Mister Man!"

"Mister Man?" Chucky asked, nearly choking on his bottled water in the process.

Freddy stared at Pinhead in a strange half amused way.

"Elliot? Why did you call me that?"

"Because He _loves_ you Fredrick, and he _wants_ you Fredrick..." Chucky started chanting.

"Oh, yes, I love you Fredrick, Marry me...You know I want you to." Pinhead intoned sarcastically.

"If only you were serious! You just know I'd take you up on that offer." Freddy stated in a high pitched girly voice, both hands over his heart.

"I know you would Fredrick, but really, I'm not like that..." Pinhead stopped to catch his breath.

"Why not Elliot? _**Fredrica **_could keep you company, Do your bidding for you, and even wash and iron your favorite dresses..."

Everyone except Pinhead laughed at the new comer's joke...

"Good one Tiffany!" Chucky snickered.

"It is a kilt! For the love of Lucifer, get it through your thick skulls!" Pinhead shrieked an octave louder than usual.

"And your trying to pass off, as a straight guy?" Chucky's son, Glen, wondered out loud, sending everyone into hysterics again.

"Oh your a _**fine **_one to talk Mister, I'm-a-guy-who-likes to-wear-Mommy's-clothes-makeup-and-matching-accessories!"

"Only a gay guy would add in _**matching**_ accessories, Elliot." Freddy pointed out.

Glen gazed at Tiffany before running off to cry alone some where.

Tiffany turned to lock Pinhead in the most menacing stare she could.

Pinhead gulped involuntarily.

Tiffany flashed a cruel smile.

"Elliot, please step over here into the darkest part of the stage, so I may have a (Violent, and Brutal!) word with you..."

Tiffany threw an apologetic glance toward Glen, who was just hovering behind a door.

"Don't worry Sweetface, I'll be right back..."

Pinhead looked at Chucky for some sort of saving grace...

He stared at him critically.

Tiffany commenced the beat down on Elliot, who immediately called for the Chatterer as back-up to help.

A minute left until show time.

Elliot was still squalling for help.

"A minute left...should we help him?" Freddy wondered out loud.

"Naw, Tiff can take care of him. Do you think I should go check on Glen though?" Chucky asked, Blue crystalline eyes wide with concern for his son/daughter.

"No need Dad. I'm right here." Glen chirped happily.

"All right then..."

Freddy cut in.

"I'm sorry about Elliot, he's a certified Jerk..."

"Okay, now you sound like your married." Chucky sneered returning to his chant.

Tiffany abruptly showed up three seconds later.

"I took care of him! Oh Charles, you'd be so proud!"

Chucky's expression was thoughtful.

"I always am."

There was the disgusting sound of lips smacking together, which ultimately, was Tiffany and Chucky kissing.

Glen turned to Freddy and began to fake vomit.

Freddy shook his head, yeah, it was.

Pinhead interrupted.

"Let's go. Show time."

Everyone, yet again, burst into laughter.

Pinhead was wearing a mini kilt.

"Oh my..."

Freddy couldn't resist.

"Nice legs Elliot! You are working that mini kilt!"

More laughter.

Pinhead breezed onto the stage as Chucky and Freddy made their way back toward their seats, turning to wave at Chucky's family.

Tiffany motioned for them to look at the back of Pinhead's kilt.

His undies were exposed and along the seat read: 'One Sexy Cenobite'

They grinned at their secret knowledge and began formulating a plan.


	5. Pretty Black dress

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Grant Wiles.

(Enjoy!)

Pinhead gazed at the audience a moment.

"Mommy why is that man wearing a dress?" A little blonde girl demanded turning to her mother.

"Well, if you ask me..." Another guy said starting a debate.

"ENOUGH! NO MORE COMMENTS ON MY DRESS! I...UH,...MEAN...KILT!" Pinhead yelled hurling the command at the now freaked-out audience.

"But I..." The little girl whispered.

Pinhead ran her way but Freddy materialized in front of her.

The little girl's teenage sister squealed in delight.

Pinhead's eyes bore into the little girl.

"Alexa, I won't hurt you. Just come here a moment." Pinhead soothed.

She trembled.

Freddy crouched low in front of her waiting.

"I was just gonna say..."

Pinhead lunged when Freddy did, It was a sight to see.

The audience chanted:

"Freddy, Freddy, he's our man, if he can't do this no one can!!!"

Some fangirls in the front row swooned as Freddy's sweater came dangerously close to touching them.

He inwardly cringed, and Tiffany was playing defense in front of the now hysterical little girl.

"Don't worry Honey, I won't let him near you!" Tiffany vowed, deflecting every blow thrown her way, by afore mentioned Pinhead.

After a few moments of struggle, Freddy had locked Pinhead in a choke hold, blades at the ready.

Tiffany tried to calm the child down.

Alexa managed to whimper through the sobs:

"I was gonna say I liked it, and I want one too!"

Freddy and Pinhead exchanged a glance.

"Say it Elliot!" Freddy demanded gruffly.

"Can't....(cough) Breath..."

Pinhead was losing consciousness.

Freddy deliberated on whether or not to let him black-out.

Freddy threw Pinhead to the side with his claws.

"I'm sorry Alexa..." Pinhead murmered.

Alexa calmed down, finally, to Tiffany's relief.

Freddy stared behind Elliot in shock and disbelief.

"Elliot?! What's that _**behind**_ you!?" Freddy hollered.

Pinhead turned fully around.

"What's what?" Pinhead said eyes still on the wall behind him.

The audience busted out laughing.

"Never mind, It was only 'One Sexy Cenobite', nothing to worry over..."

"I don't get it.." Pinhead looked down, flushed red, snapped his fingers, and a new kilt replaced the mini one.

"WE NEVER SPEAK OF THIS AGAIN!"

"Don't worry, we're live, everyone has seen by now!" Chucky chimed in.

"Freddy!"

Freddy used the same monotone Pinhead did.

"The show must go on Elliot!"

So Pinhead walked defeated onto the stage.


	6. Two Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Song and Lyrics aren't mine.

"Next Contestant is...Grant Wiles!" Pinhead announced.

A slender, school teacher looking man stepped forward.

"What song are you gonna ruin for us?" Freddy asked nonchalantly, hacking into the Grant's mind to see if he could get a hint as to what Grant would be singing.

"Hopefully none...I'm going to sing..."

"Oh no, He's going to sing..." Freddy didn't even have time to warn everyone before Grant started dramatically...

"Bartender I really did it this time,

Broke my parole to have a good time,

When I got home it was six am.,

The door was locked so I kicked it in,

She was trippin' on the bills,

I think she was high on some pills..."

"You'd _**have**_ to be high on _**something**_ to listen to anymore of this!" Jason scrawled on the dry erase board.

"She threw my things out into the yard,

Then she called me a bum and slapped me real hard..."

"Can you blame the woman for wanting to get rid of him?!" Chucky asked Freddy who nodded in agreement.

"And in my drunken stupor,

I did what I shoulda never done,

Now I'm sitt'in here talking to you,

Drunk and on the run..."

"I'd believe he was drunk too, If he rolled up on my stage, which this is, and started singing this...song?

Although, In his case I wouldn't count this as a song...More like a cry for mental help..." Freddy whispered to Jason.

Freddy straightened up and the music stopped.

"Okay, This is what I think...

One: I'd prefer to be deaf if I had to hear you sing this again.

Two: This song is now on the list of songs I hate, Charles please delete it from my iTunes..."

A laptop popped up in front of Chucky who did as he was asked.

Freddy waited until Chucky was done before continuing.

"Three: And this the biggie...GET OFF MY STAGE!!!!"

Grant looked like he was going to cry.

"How could you be so _**Heartless**_?"

"Careful practice." Freddy retorted coolly.

"At least I'm not as _**Cold as you**_!" Grant sobbed.

"You don't have the necessary requirements."

It was Jason's turn to access the situation.

He just held up his board again.

Finally, It was Chucky's turn to say something.

"I agree with Freddy and Jason...Dude, your out."

Grant looked at the judges in turn.

His eyes filled with tears...he ran out.

"I'm gonna tell my Mommy!" Grant called over his shoulder, then he was gone.

"Two down." Freddy murmured.


	7. You WHAT!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(Song isn't mine, obviously...)

Pinhead announced the next contestant as Paula Abdul.

As Paula bounced onto the stage Freddy began shaking violently.

"Oh God have mercy, not THAT song..." He had already scanned her mind...

"Hey Freddykins!!! I'm gonna sing this song just for you!" Paula gushed.

"What song might that be?" Pinhead asked innocently.

"Rehab, by: Rhianna!"

"Oh god, someone stop her..." Freddy whispered sinking low in his chair.

"Why 'Freddykins'?" Jason wrote.

The music started just as Freddy threateningly glared at Jason.

"Baby, Baby,

When we first met,

I never felt something so strong,

You were like my Lover,

(Paula winked at Freddy who slid down further in the chair.)

and my best friend,

all wrapped into one,

with a ribbon on it,

all of a sudden,

you went and left,

I didn't know how to follow,

It's like a shock that spun me 'round,

And now my heart's dead,

I feel so empty and hallow..".

Paula paused to look for Freddy who had slid under the Judges table by this time, and was just sneaking a peek to see if the coast was clear...Which it wasn't.

"And I'll never give myself to another

The way I gave it to ya,

(More winking at Freddy, who shuddered.)

Don't even recognize the ways,

You've hurt me do ya?

It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back,

And your the one to blame..."

Freddy was fed up with Paula's display.

He hastily made a brick appear at his fingertips.

Freddy wasted no time in knocking Paula out with the brick.

"Sweet Dreams Bitch." Freddy mumbled, before saying audibly,

"Thank God that's over with!"

"Me and Jason hated it to Freddy darling..."

Freddy's expression was livid.

"You want to go right here Shorty?!"

Chucky looked deep in thought, before jokingly adding...

"But the camera's still rolling and Tiff is gonna kill me if she finds out....but if you insist..."

Tiffany back stage was craving judge drama, so she decided to...

Chucky's iPhone rang.

"Hey Tiff, Did I just butt dial you again? This phone is a little different than what I'm used to...

What did you want to say?

Yes I love you...Why?

You did what with Fre...WHEN!? In your dreams...LITERALLY!?

I will call you back I have something to do right now..."

Chucky looked up after ending the call.

His Expression was livid.

"FREDDY!" He bellowed.


	8. Bromance

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(I've got the flu and don't feel up to loads of writing, so let's see how far I get...)

"Okay Bacon Boy! Let's go here and now!" Chucky yelled furiously, his temper matching his hair color.

"No."

"What?Afraid of me?!"

"No to be quite blunt, I don't want to go anywhere with you...Your an embarrassment Charles, you know that? I hate taking you anywhere in public..."

Chucky began sobbing uncontrollably.

Everyone looked at Freddy.

"I can't believe You-you-you...Jerk!"

Freddy stared at Charles.

"What did I _**do**_?!" Freddy yawned, relaxing in his chair propping his feet up.

"My _**wife**_!" Chucky wailed again.

Tiffany was laughing backstage.

Freddy knew what was going after a peek behind the curtain.

"Yes, Charles I did your wife in her dreams...Come on now! I'm not that stupid...You _**know**_ Loretta was the _**only**_ woman for me."

Chucky bawled harder.

"It is sarcasm Charles. I wouldn't steal Tiffany from you...I love you dude!"

"How bromantic!" Jason wrote feeling the brotherly love.

Pinhead gagged.

"Next contestant!"


	9. Give it up Tiff

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kristy Williams.

As the crowd 'aw'-ed, Pinhead announced the next contestant.

"Kristy Williams!"

A girl not even over twenty stepped on stage.

Each judge noticed something different about her.

Freddy picked through her mind, revealing that she was still susceptible to nightmares.

That was perfect! He'd have something to do after the show ended.

Chucky was thinking how great her mini-skirt would look close up, and Jason could already tell she was going to lose.

Tiffany took in the scenario.

"She is NOT getting MY man!"

Another plan was being made.

**Freddy: What?! Why are you stopping now?!**

**Me: I'll leave 'em hanging until tomorrow...**

**Chucky: They are going to murder you in your sleep!**

**Freddy: Not before I do! Go on NOW!!**

**Me: (taking hypnosil) Sorry Fredrick, Night Every one!**

**Pinhead: I guess all we can do is...(sigh)...wait.**

**(Everyone sets down)**

**Tiffany: Now you all have to wait to find out what I'm gonna do!!!**

**Me: (In dreamless sleep) Yup, they sure are Tiff.**

**Freddy: (pouting) Shut-up!**


	10. One Finalist Found

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

(P.S.-Guys, I'm ten chapters into this and have gotten five reviews on it...I'm not sure I'm going to continue after this...)

Kristy Williams announced her song to be 'How do I live, By: LeAnn Rimes'.

As Kristy got ready to sing, Tiffany's voice belted out the lyrics beautifully.

"How do I get through one night without you?

If I had to live without you,

What kind of life would that be?

Oh, I, I need you in my arms need you to hold,

your my world, my heart, my soul, and if you ever leave

Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now..."

Freddy exchanged glances with Jason.

Tiffany was pretty good...She may even be in the finals.

"How do I live without you? I want to know...

How do I breathe without you? If you ever go...

How do I ever, ever survive...

How do I, Oh, How do I live?"

The audience applauded wildly.

Kristy Williams hadn't sung once.

Chucky stared at Tiffany with tears in his eyes.

Kristy Flounced off stage, bur not before...

Freddy jumped from his seat and flew across stage, he handed Kristy a piece of paper.

Jason analyzed the situation, and wrote: 'Ladies and Gentleman...looks like....the phone number hand off, as our player Freddy just demonstrated..."

The audience laughed and applauded needlessly.

Freddy's head was swelling for sure...

"Tiffany moves to the next round, if the viewers choose...." Pinhead boomed.

After thirty seconds she was voted finalist material.

She stood on stage next to Chucky crying and smiling.

It was a moment of victory.

**_Freddy: Keep going!_**

**_Me: I can't! I'm having writer's block!_**

**_Pinhead: Oh No! Our dear author has writer's block! Please someone save her from the darkness of_**

**_un-writing-ism...I'm begging you! She's gonna die of spontaneous human combustion! Sweet merciful Lucifer....NOOOOOOO! (Grabs Kira's leg)_**

**_Me: Elliot? I'm wearing a skirt...remove yourself from my leg...thank you._**

**_Pinhead: Help her, oh gracious, loving readers and I'll....(Looks around desprately) Clean your bathrooms! Just Save Kira....Hang in there KD...I love you don't die!_**

**_Me: Um, Elliot, CALM DOWN! I really could use help though....Anyone?...Preferably, BEFORE Elliot loses all reason, and Freddy..._**

**_Freddy: Yeah?_**

**_Me: Why can't I have your phone number?...HUH?!_**

**_Freddy: It's nothing personal...I like you and all...But, I don't think.._**

**_Me: Who's asking you to think?! WAIT! (smiles evily)_**

**_ME: (Writing)And then Freddy poofed to the home of the amazing author Kira Duvane..._**

**_Freddy: What?! No, Kira...I'm scared...your scaring me..._**

**_Me: (Writing still) He then hands Kira a piece of paper..._**

**_Freddy: (Handing the paper over) NO! Please Kira...I'll, um, not bother you ever again....DON'T!_**

**_Me:(Writing) He then hands her a ring saying..._**

**_Freddy: Will you marry me?! God, how stupid am I?! Say no....Give that back!_**

**_Me: Fredrick, honestly did you think I meant any of that?! You idiot. _**

**_Pinhead: (Watching angrily) Fredrick?! You think you can steal my author away from me with your incredibly good looks, and amazing body?...She ain't falling for it!_**

**_(turning to Kira) I love you darling author! Here take MY number. Call me anytime! Please? Angelique is driving me insane!_**

**_Me: Fine Elliot! Shut-up...okay...I'll call you sometime._**

**_Pinhead: Bless you!_**

**_Me: Whatever...Fredrick?_**

**_Freddy: DON'T CALL ME! EVER!_**

**_Me: Can anyone give me ideas for other chapters, and ideas on how to tourture Fredrick?_**

**_Freddy: Don't help her!!! I will end you if you do!_**

**_Me: Don't mind him...Please?!_**


	11. Kira's Death

Disclaimer: I own nothing this chapter.

(Thank you for the idea sereneflower this is a random chapter just for you!)

_**Pinhead: I thank you, oh amazing reader...My darling Kira is still alive!!! Oh I love you Kira...**_

_**Me:(Having the life squeezed out of me by pinhead who is obsessively hugging me...) Elliot?! Please let go...losing consciousness...**_

_**Freddy: (Slapping Pinhead really hard, and pulling Kira away) Let her go stupid...She has to write the story...**_

_**Pinhead: Right! (Glances at Kira in Freddy's arms. She's passed out.) Oh My God,...She's gonna need mouth to mouth...(Gently slaps Kira on the cheek) She's unresponsive...I'd be more than willing to help though. (Leans over author licking his lips) I'm doing this just for you dearest...**_

_**Chucky: Wait! I think she's coming around...**_

_**Me: (Looking up at Freddy) You saved me! (I kiss him, He drops me to the floor and I winced as pain commences in my rear, and left side.)**_

_**Freddy: (Running around) I need bleach!!!!**_

_**Pinhead: (Racing to my side) Are you okay?! Did he hurt you?! (Inspecting my side) It's going to be bruised! He hurt you?! (Standing up angrily)**_

_**Me: Freddy didn't mean to...Calm down...**_

_**Pinhead: (Conjures up Freddy obsessed Fan girl) Fredrick?!**_

_**Freddy: (Spitting out bleach) Hu...Omff!**_

_**Fan girl: (Pulls Freddy backstage) And then we'll have 56 kids, and then....**_

_**Me: (Turning red, and mumbling under my breath) HE IS MINE!**_

_**Pinhead: Kira,...It could get rough in there...maybe you should just sit and write...(Sighs defeated)**_

_**I'll go get him for you. (Stalks away hurt)**_

_**Me: What should I do!? Um, here's the story.**_

"The next contestant is...Nancy Thompson, singing...an original song she wrote?!"

Nancy walked onto stage confidently in her torn up, dirty outfit....Her appearance was due to Freddy though, so no one payed attention.

"BITCH!" Freddy roared nastily.

Nancy made no reply but started into her original song.

"This was inspired by Freddy's chant, sooooo here goes!

1,2 Freddy I'll get you, (She pulled a bat from behind her and started swinging it at Freddy)

3,4 I'm _not_a whore, (She picked up Chucky and hit Freddy in the face with him)

5,6 Your _such_ a prick, (Nancy pulls Michael Myers knife from her back pocket, and stabs him. As he's tending to his wounds, she kicks him in the crotch, resulting in a yelp of pain and distress)

7,8 I'd never ask you on a date, (At this line she held Freddy at arms length)

9,10 Do you have a pen..."

Nancy had finally finished her chant...

The whole audience remained quiet.

"Why would you need a pen?!" Pinhead asked hurriedly.

Nancy looked smug.

"So that I can sign a million dollar contract of course!"

Freddy stood up quietly trying to sneak away.

Nancy spotted him and randomly produced a living care bear that hugged Freddy again he yelled in disgust and agony.

It was to much for Kira, who materialized next to Nancy and started beating the immortal crap out of her.

"It's my job to put Freddy through pain not...yours!"

As the girls wrestled the audience, and judges, took sides.

Pinhead was worrying about safety and such.

Freddy and Chucky were rooting for Kira, and Jason was the only one cheering for Nancy.

After a winning streak Kira, began losing.

Nancy held Kira's arms behind her back and beat her head against the floor.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kira shrieked.

After a few minutes she went still.

Nancy stood up and whooped victoriously.

The judges and announcer walked over to a lifeless author.

Jason checked for a pulse....there was none.

Freddy nodded grimly, before dragging Nancy away on the promise of a billion dollar contract.

He returned some minutes later in a sullen mood.

After hearing the news he sighed reluctantly...

"I'm gonna miss the bitch." Freddy began to cry.

"We all are..." Glen whimpered.

Kira began to stir slightly.

She looked up at the judges, and groggily asked:

"Is she gone yet?"

Everyone gasped.

Kira laughed sadisticly.

"I **_always_** come back..."

"But dying is _such _a **_bitch_**!" Chucky finished.

The Horror Icons went pale.

"Kira?...Are you related to anyone who refuses to die?"

Kira sat up unstably.

Tiffany and Glen kept her up.

"No, but for some reason Dad is terrified of my Uncle Michael...I don't why he's really nice...I think..."

"HOLY CRAP! MICHAEL MYERS?! I should have known...the knife...How did she get it though?" Freddy exclaimed.

"Yeah!...why is that important?!"

The group was interrupted by a bloody Nancy, who screamed:

"Haha! I didn't die!"

Kira rolled her dark brown eyes.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Freddy asked.

Kira crawled over to the knife Nancy had used on Freddy, then she crawled slowly over to where Nancy lay.

She raised the knife getting ready to strike at Nancy's heart...(You get the idea, imagine what you will)

Kira stood up shakily.

"Talk about killer impulses!" Tiffany squeaked, happily.

"Good lord, She truly _is _the perfect woman."

Freddy hadn't meant anything by it as we know, but...

Freddy was suddenly thrown across the stage.

"Uncle Michael?!" Kira ran to him.

He locked her in a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Michael looked at Kira.

"Your the next contestant?!"

Freddy shook himself off and rushed back across the stage.

"Kira, you can call me any time..."

Michael trudged forward to stand in place...He also threw Freddy across the stage again...Right into the fan girl's open arms.

"But you like me more than her...right?!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help me!!!"

The fan girl pulled him into secluded janitorial closet.

There was click as the door locked, and pounding from the other side.

Pinhead looked into the camera.

"More after this!"

Everyone on stage waved to the camera.

After they were off, the laughing fit began.

_What?! Were any of you surprised by this?!_


	12. Oh, No he didn't!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except me.

The horror icons and Kira got back into place.

Everyone decided Kira should stay and be a judge so they could keep an eye on her.

Pinhead announced the next contestant as Michael Myers and the song to be...

Pinhead began laughing.

What began as small chuckles, turned to violent tremors, the judges got suspicious.

Freddy scanned Michael's mind, and he to doubled over in laughter.

The music started and the other judges knew immediately what had set Pinhead and Freddy off.

The song was 'Man! I feel like a woman' by, Shania Twain.

"My god, and we thought Elliot was gay..." Jason scribbled.

"I swear, I don't know him! We aren't related..." Kira mumbled to no one in particular.

"I wouldn't claim him either if I were...is he...DANCING?!" Glen asked excitedly.

Kira glanced up and then hurriedly hid her face.

"I don't know him!" She repeated.

Michael continued happily...

He only wanted Kira to be proud of him.

She was all that was left...But how to tell her?...


	13. Dude, it's your dead wife!

Disclaimer: I only own myself, nothing else.

Michael was making his self look like an idiot on _national television_.

Kira sunk under the table peering from beneath it to see how bad things got.

Jason peered out into the audience and noticed Miley Cyrus trying not to be noticed.

Jason cued to music to stop, and called Michael over to the judges table.

After much pointing, Michael caught sight of Miley.

His eyes got as round as saucers.

He began shrieking like a school girl:

"_Miley, I LOVE you! Your songs are amazing!!!!"_

The judges were baffled by Michael's erratic behavior.

"He should _really_ switch to decaf." Glen whispered to Kira, who nodded exuberantly.

Suddenly Miley screamed bloody murder, (Which, mind you, was _**very**_ possible).

"Put the teen pop sensation down Michael!" Tiffany yelled as Michael exited the building.

The judges looked at one another.

Pinhead nudged Freddy's shoulder.

"Isn't that your wife?"

"Naw, I killed that bitch..., What? 45 years ago? So, you must be sadly mistaken."

"What have I told you about using the 'b'-word in front of Katherine, Fred?!"

Freddy sat up ram rod straight.

Loretta stood right in front of him with a bar of soap.

She didn't look happy to see Freddy at all.


	14. They call him Suds

Disclaimer: I only own me.

"What the hell?!"

The bar of soap was now being thrust into Freddy's mouth.

He spat it out only to have Loretta shove it back in.

"Mph Mph!"

Loretta sighed and removed her hand from his mouth.

The soap skittered across the table coming to a rest in front of Kira, who, was completely disgusted.

"What was that for!?"

"NO CURSING!"

If ever there was a moment Freddy was speechless with shock this was it.

"No Bit..."

"NO."

"What about..."

"NO."

"Well does it count if..."

"Damn it Fredrick...No Cursing you dumb ass!"

Everyone's eyes were on Loretta.

"It seems that you have no choice but to wash your mouth out with soap darling, and please let me assist you with that."

Freddy shoved the bar of soap down his wife's throat.

She clawed at her throat trying to unblock her wind pipe.

Kira held up five fingers and ticked down the seconds on the last second Kira uttered:

"Drop dead Bitch."

Loretta fell to the ground lifeless.

"It was even more fun the second time around."

Freddy cackled fiendishly which resulted in hiccups.

Jason for the first time began to laugh.

As amazing as that was no one really noticed because they were staring at Freddy who was red of embaressment.

"Bubbles?! Very terrifying..." Chucky smirked.


	15. Jason's Fan

Freddy grabbed a glass of water gargling and spitting.

The soap was foaming violently with a vengence.

"Mect conestent!" Freddy choked.

"What'd he say?" Kira asked leaning over Jason to ask Elliot.

"I think something along the lines of 'next contestant!'." Elliot explained.

As the words escaped his lips, a raven haired girl he introduced as Bailey Perts stepped up to the microphone, adjusting it accordingly.

Jason perked up immediately.

He hadn't been excited all evening, and now was a little delayed.

Freddy snorted.

"Jay isn't show on the take off after all! He's just noticed how tight Bailey's jeans are! I congradulate you Jay."

Bailey began her song.

"Don't trust me"

By: 3OH!3

Black dress, with the tights underneath,

I've got the breath of the last ciggerette on my teeth

And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from parents in a trust fund back east.

Tongues, always pressed to your cheeks.  
While my tounge is on the inside of some other girl's teeth.  
Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I ain't f**king scared of him.

She wants to touch me wahoo.  
She wants to love me wahoo.  
She'll never leave me wahoo, wahoo hoo hoo.  
Don't trust a ho.  
Never trust a ho.  
Won't trust a ho.  
'Cuz a ho won't trust me...

Freddy personally threw Bailey out.

Jason angrily tossed Freddy in Kira's lap and took off.

"Atta boy Voorhees!!! You aren't as slow as we all thought..."

Everyone looked at Freddy.

"Oh Freddy..." Kira purred.

Freddy felt sick as Pinhead announced commercial brake.

"I'm screwed." He whispered as the audience collectively left to go to the bathroom.

Chucky giggled.

"See ya in a few Frederick."

The door snapped shut behind the other judges.

"Oh shit....Kira?"

Kira smiled innocently...her eyes gave her away though.

Freddy sighed warily.

"Let's get this over with."

(If you want to be a contestant in future chapters, let me know and I'll send you the questions I need answered...)


	16. Nightmare in the studio

I own myself.

*Mattnightmare as himself 

"Hello?" Someone called into the dark studio.

It was the next contestant, Matt Nightmare.

He realized he was early, but why was it so dark? Hadn't Pinhead said the lights would be on backstage?

He ran his fingers through his jet black hair in confusion.

His eyes flickered to the first row, where he could just make two shapes out...No, wait,...The two shapes were _making _out.

Matt felt sick to his stomach.

Suddenly, he felt a burst of curiosity over take him.

He crept forward slowly, mimicking Jason's measured steps.

Matt looked up to Jason.

Jason was "Da Bomb", as Matt had put it so many times before.

As he neared the shapes, he wiped his hands on his Iron Maiden shirt.

His palms were sweaty, considering he didn't know who he was about to 'interrupt'...

Matt dug up as much courage as possible, reached out and poked the taller shape in the shoulder.

The shape jumped.

"Damn it Freddy, it's just the next contestant." A girl sighed.

"Kira?" Matt asked, recognizing the judge/author.

Kira clapped her hands and the lights turn on.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

Her brown eyes were slits.

"KIRA!" Freddy gasped, wondering why she was so hostile.

Kira turned to Freddy who was his human self at the moment.

"He _rudely _interrupted us!" Kira yelled.

Matt took several steps back.

Was she bipolar?

"Sorry, I was just wondering why no one was here..but I have the distinct feeling I've just found out..."

Matt brought his sentence to a close hastily, his eyes bouncing from Freddy to Kira.

"Yes, you have now would you be so kind as to leave...NOW?!" Kira said huffily turning to Freddy.

Freddy seemed to be begging him to stay and help.

Matt stood there akwardly no knowing what to.

"Are you gone yet?" Kira asked, moving even closer to Freddy, who hadn't moved an inch.

Kira was now settled on his lap.

"Now darling..Where were we?" Kira whimpered tenderly.

Freddy's eyes pleaded with Matt to help.

Matt sat down in the chair behind him and snapped back to a standing position quickly.

Freddy smiled Evily, doing the manuver himself.

It expeled Kira off of him and into the floor.

Matt grinned as Freddy strode up the aisle toward him.

"Thank you." Freddy whispered gratefully shaking Matt's hand.

"No problem...She seems...uh..." Matt couldn't think of anything nice so he trailed off.

"Bitchy?" Freddy suggested.

Matt and Freddy exchanged glances.

"Well, not exactly."

Freddy's eyebrows shot up.

Matt bit his lip.

"I mean,...She's not normally like this right?" Matt asked, as Freddy threw open the exit door leading into a corridor with blinding floresent lights.

Freddy chuckled.

"Not normally."

"So, she probably hates me now?"

Freddy considered his question.

"To be quite honest, probably...but If you give her a good performance when it's your turn to sing..."

Matt nodded weakly.

Kira had looked pretty furious at the stunt he had pulled.

Freddy glanced Matt's way and stuck his hand out.

"Freddy Krueger."

Matt knew who he was, but decided to not upset the psycho killer.

"Matt Nightmare."

"My favorite word." Freddy mumbled.

The two shook hands.

The other judges were walking toward them.

"Oh, You must be Matt Nightmare!" Pinhead said beaming.

The judges said a hurried hello.

"Elliot? Kira's probably pissed off right now...Maybe we should let Matt rest out here a minute and breath...And thanks for taking care of that Bitch for me!"

With that the judges left Matt on his own.

"Twenty minutes and we're on!" Pinhead called back over his shoulder.

Matt nodded numbly.

"Remember Matt, don't piss off any other judges...Got that?" He asked himself.

Realizing he was completely alone in the hall he began to hum the tune of his choice song.

His humming turned to singing shortly after, and in the shadows there was a silent listener.

The regretful judge Kira Duvane...

(Sorry if this sounds nothing like you Matt! It kinda took on a life of it's own! Enjoy...The next part is the actual singing in front of the panel of Judges.)


	17. Apologies

Kira stood behind the potted plant in the lobby as Matt sang the first to stanza's of the song he had chosen.

She felt hypnotized by his voice and suddenly she felt the urge to clap.

Matt whirled around toward the plant.

He backed up fearfully and put on a tough boy act.

"I don't know who you are, but I have a-"

He rummaged through his pockets,

" Paper clip, nickel, and me contestant card thingy! Bring it dude..I'm ready."

Kira stepped out from behind the plant rolling her eyes and giggleing softly.

"That was the worst act I've ever seen in my _life._"

Kira paused before ammending her statement,

"er, _death._"

Matt laughed, releasing the tension he felt.

Kira smiled.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch,"

She wrinkled her nose when she said '_bitch_'.

Matt smirked remembering his conversation with Freddy.

"Can you forgive me?"

Matt though for a minute before extending his hand in a handshake gesture.

"Let's start over. I'm Matt Nightmare and I totally didn't ruin your make-out session with Freddy."

Kira smiled warmly.

"I'm Kira Duvane and I totally didn't make out with Krueger...and I'm most certainly not a bitch."

Matt began to start a joke, but Kira stopped him with one glare.

"We have to go now!"

Matt hung back a moment and shook his head.

This girl was definately bipolar.

He threw his hands in the air in a 'I'm giving up' festure and followed her to the studio again.

He was gonna bring down the house.

(Sorry it's been so long guys!!!!!! Matt you get another chapter...This is just a filler!)


End file.
